


My roommate.

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibeWeek2016, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Cisco has a spare room, so he puts an ad in the newspaper.Lisa, needing a place to stay for a while, gets in contact and they meet and she moves in.Though problems arise when Cisco falls in love with his gorgeous roommate.(GoldenVibeweek day 6: Roommates AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been my favourite theme to write to be honest.  
> Only a couple days left of Goldenvibe week! :o

_Wanted:_

_Friendly roommate._

_Conditions:_

_\- help pay for half of the bills and rent._

_\- must be okay with splitting food bills evenly each week._

_\- bring your own furniture for your room._

_\- must be tidy._

_\- Can be any gender._

_If interested, please contact me (Cisco Ramon) on XXX-XXX-XXX and we can arrange a meet and a visit to the appartment._

* * *

Lisa smiled as she finally pulled up at the apartment. It was a long journey and despite following the sat nav accordingly, she still got lost.

She hasn't met Cisco yet, only spoken to him over the phone. Although her brother isn't too fond of her sharing an apartment with a male. Well.. the place was affordable with the wage she was on, and Cisco seemed friendly enough anyway. 

"Hi. You must be Lisa Snart. I'm Cisco Ramon and this is my apartment. Please. Come in." Cisco said as he answered the door, knocking Lisa out of her train of thought.

"Yes, indeed I'm Lisa. Nice to finally meet you Cisco." Lisa greeted with a smile as she walked in. 

"Likewise. Can I get you something to drink before I show you around?" Cisco asked, gesturing Lisa to the couch.

"Um.. just a glass of water please." Lisa said sitting down, looking around the living room.

"I'll get that for you." Cisco responded with a smile before going to get Lisa a glass of water. Shortly after, he walked back in and handed Lisa her glass as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Lisa said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Well as you can probably tell, this is the main living area. You're more than welcome to have your own tv in your room too, if you don't like some of the same stuff I do. My cable plan lets me have upto 5 TVs on cable anyway. I have one in my room too." Cisco explained and Lisa nodded.

"That's fine. If you like Sci-Fi shows, I'm used to them with growing up with my older brother. He's a huge Sci-fi nerd." Lisa said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I See. Well kitchens through that door as you can probably tell." Cisco said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll show you your room." He then added standing up holding his hand out for Lisa. Lisa put her glass down on the coffee table and took his hand as she stood up.

"Right this way..." Cisco said, letting go of her hand and leading the way. Lisa followed as he lead her down the corridor. "Oh this is a joint bathroom. Both of our rooms have an en-suite shower room but if you fancied a bath on a night when I'm not in or whatever, that's what it's there for." Cisco explained, motioning to a closed door before opening the bedroom door.

"Okay. I do like my baths but I honestly do prefer showers." Lisa said with a laugh as she stepped into the empty bedroom.

"Here's your bedroom. It is a reasonable size. Big enough to fit a double bed, a wardrobe a tv and any other furniture you may want to have. You can paint or decorate the walls for however you like, and have photos and stuff up. That's okay with me. As long as the photo frames don't leave too much of a mark on the walls, or so they can't be painted over anyway. I think that's everything." Cisco explained, as Lisa looked around. "Oh and there's the en-suite." He then added motioning to the a door. "Any questions?"

"Why did your last roommate move out?" Lisa asked, turning to face him.

"He moved in with his girlfriend. He's only been gone for a couple of weeks and I can't afford this place by myself." Cisco answered and Lisa nodded.

"I'll take it." Lisa said after a couple of minutes. 

"Are you sure?" Cisco asked in disbelief. 

"Yes! From the many conversations we had before we even met I knew you were a lovely person. Call it my sixth sense or whatever. I just wanted to see the place before a final decision." Lisa said, and Cisco smiled.

"Great! How soon can you move in?" Cisco asked.

"If I give you a $75 deposit now, how about the end of the week. I need to sort myself some furniture anyway." Lisa answered, getting out her purse and her money.

"Even better!" Cisco exclaimed happily, as he took the money off Lisa and lead her back to the living room and the door.

"Alright! I shall see you at the end of the week!" Lisa said and shook his hand before leaving.

"Oh man. She's going to cause me some trouble..." Cisco muttered as he closed the door.

* * *

 

-a couple of months later-

"I don't know what to do Barry! I think I have feelings for her, maybe even love her." Cisco explained with a sigh.

"Oh man. That's huge." Barry said in sympathy, comforting his friend.

"I don't even know if she feels that way about me. I mean the other day, after having a shower, she came through here, with only a towel on and wet hair! Admittedly she went in the kitchen, but I saw. She claimed it was an accident and didnt think I was in though." Cisco explained. 

"Have you tried talking to her? Asking her if she feels the same way?" Barry asked.

"Are you crazy! She defiantly wouldn't. Have you seen her? Than look at me. What would she see in me?" Cisco said with a sigh.

"Cisco. You're an amazing guy. She'll be able to see that in you, just like the rest of us do." Barry reassured. 

"Besides. I can't tell her.. what if she doesn't feel the same way. We have a great friendship building, and I don't want to make things weird and awkward. I don't want her to feel like she has to move out because of my dumb feelings. I'd rather have her as my friend than not at all." Cisco explained.

"I know. I thought the same about me and Iris. But look at us now. Maybe try and see what happens." Barry said and before he could say another word the door opened. 

"Cisco, I've.. oh! Hi Barry! I wasn't expecting you to be here. Are you planning on staying for dinner? I mean there should be enough for three with these ingredients." Lisa said as she walked through the door carrying some bags.

"No. No. I'm okay thank you. I'm taking Iris out for dinner." Barry said standing up. 

"Ah is tonight the big night?" Lisa asked, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Yes, it is." Barry said with a smile earning a small smile off Lisa.

"Well good luck! Not that you'll need it. I'm sure she'll say yes." Lisa said before going into the kitchen.

"There's another thing. She became friends with your friends. You don't just do that with any old roommate." Barry pointed out as he put on his jacket. "Just ask her. You could be surprised." 

"Yeah.. we'll see." Cisco replied.

"We'll see what?" Lisa asked, coming back into the room. "Oh. Leaving so soon Barry?"

"Yes Lisa. I really must be going now and set everything up for tonight." Barry said.

"Oh! Okay. See you soon Barry!" Lisa said, smiling.

"You will! Goodbye!" Barry said, mouthing 'tell her' to Cisco whilst Lisa wasn't looking as he left through the door. 

"Everything okay?" Lisa asked, sitting next to Cisco.

"Yeah. He was just getting nervous for tonight even though she is going to say yes." Cisco answered, lying slightly. Even though Barry was nervous it wasn't the main topic of conversation.

"Alright. I'll go put dinner on. Lasagne tonight." Lisa said standing back up.

"My favourite!" Cisco replied, smiling wide.

"I know." Lisa said as she started to walk away.

and yeah. Cisco figured. He will tell her about his feelings. 

When the time is right.


End file.
